Warriors Reading Marathon
About the Warriors Reading Marathon Basically, this is an idea Zaffie had. All the users who want to participate will start reading the Warriors series at the same time. They will have a sort of race, to see who can finish the whole series first. Rules *Any user who participates must own the books Bluestar's Prophecy through to Sunrise. Anything after Sunrise will not be counted because not many people have it. *If you own all those books and want to participate, you must put your name on a dotpoint in the Users Participating Section. *When you finish a book, you put your name in the section for that book, with a number in front of your name so that we can see who finished first. E.g 1. Zaffie. *There is no skipping books, no matter how much you don't like them. * This is a friendly competition, so don't worry if you are a slow reader. It is mainly just for fun. Users Participating *There can be no more users added from now on. The Reading Marathon has officially started. Read everyone!! *[[User:Zaffie|Zaffie]] *Just saying.....I would've joined but I read all those books :( [[User:Wetstream|Frost]][[User talk:Wetstream|A White Pool In the Black Lands?]] *[[User:WarriorcatZ1324|CatZ1324]] I've read them all already, but heck, I'll do it again! =D *Goody! I shall participate! I haven't read the Warriors books in a long time except for TFA! [[User:Cloverfang|If U Seek Clover]] 22:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) *I'm doing it! [[User:Maplefern|'''Silverbrook''']][[Silver Among the Stars|'''This is StarClan?''']] 22:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) *--[[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice''']][[User_talk:Icestorm123|The stars will light your path...]]` *Sweetness!--[[User:Artimas Hunter|Brightshadow]][[User Talk:Artimas Hunter|You belong with me!]] 01:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *Sounds good when do we start?[[User:SpottedheadRC|'''♪ Spottedhead ♫''']] 15:53, April 17 2010 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy --[[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice''']][[User_talk:Icestorm123|The stars will light your path...]] --[[User:SpottedheadRC|'''♪ Spottedhead ♫''']] 18:42, April 18 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Artimas Hunter|Brightshadow]][[User Talk:Artimas Hunter|You belong with me!]] 20:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 05:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Maplefern|'''Silverbrook''']][[Silver Among the Stars|'''This is StarClan?''']] 22:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Into the Wild --[[User:Artimas Hunter|Brightshadow]][[User Talk:Artimas Hunter|You belong with me!]] 16:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:SpottedheadRC|'''♪ Spottedhead ♫''']] 19:22, April 19 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Maplefern|'''Silverbrook''']][[Silver Among the Stars|'''This is StarClan?''']] 22:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 07:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice''']][[User_talk:Icestorm123|The stars will light your path...]] 14:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Fire and Ice --[[User:Artimas Hunter|Brightshadow]][[User Talk:Artimas Hunter|You belong with me!]] 19:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Maplefern|'''Silverbrook''']][[Silver Among the Stars|'''This is StarClan?''']] 22:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 07:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:SpottedheadRC|'''♪ Spottedhead ♫''']] 08:45, April 21 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice''']][[User_talk:Icestorm123|The stars will light your path...]] 14:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Forest of Secrets --[[User:Artimas Hunter|Brightshadow]][[User Talk:Artimas Hunter|You belong with me!]] 21:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:SpottedheadRC|'''♪ Spottedhead ♫''']] 14:54, April 21 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Maplefern|'''Silverbrook''']][[Silver Among the Stars|'''This is StarClan?''']] 22:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 03:23, April 22, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice''']][[User_talk:Icestorm123|The stars will light your path...]] 14:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Rising Storm --[[User:Artimas Hunter|Cloudysun]][[User Talk:Artimas Hunter|They will pay...]] 17:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 11:53, April 22, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Maplefern|'''Silverbrook''']][[Silver Among the Stars|'''This is StarClan?''']] 00:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice''']][[User_talk:Icestorm123|The stars will light your path...]] 14:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) A Dangerous Path --[[User:Artimas Hunter|Cloudysun]][[User Talk:Artimas Hunter|They will pay...]] 21:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Zaffie|'''Zaffie''']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'''Evil is Rising''']] 08:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Maplefern|'''Silverbrook''']][[Silver Among the Stars|'''This is StarClan?''']] 11:16, April 23, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice''']][[User_talk:Icestorm123|The stars will light your path...]] 18:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The Darkest Hour --[[User:Maplefern|'''Silverbrook''']][[Silver Among the Stars|'''This is StarClan?''']] 14:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Artimas Hunter|Cloudysun]][[User Talk:Artimas Hunter|They will pay...]] 16:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Firestar's Quest Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise